Anime
thumb|[[WP:TAN|Wikipe-tan, uma representação antropomórfica da Wikipédia]] é o nome usado para se referir a qualquer produto de animação (ou "desenhos animados") produzido no Japão. A palavra anime tem significados diferentes para os japoneses e para os ocidentais. Para os japoneses, anime é tudo o que seja desenho animado, seja ele estrangeiro ou nacional. Para os ocidentais, anime é todo o desenho animado que venha do Japão. A origem da palavra é controversa, podendo vir da palavra inglesa animation (animação) ou da palavra francesa animée (animado),Anime News Network. Anime. Visitado em 15 de março de 2009 versão defendida por pesquisadores como Frederik L SchodtSCHODT, Frederik L. (Reprint edition (August 18, 1997)). Manga! Manga!: The World of Japanese Comics. Tóquio, Japão: Kodansha International. ISBN 0-87011-752-1 e Alfons Moliné.MOLINÉ, Alfons. O grande livro dos mangás. Editora JBC. São Paulo: 2004. p. 47 ISBN 85-87679-17-1 Também pode ser denominado japanimation em inglês.MOLINÉ, Alfons. O grande livro dos mangás. Editora JBC. São Paulo: 2004. p. 216 ISBN 85-87679-17-1 A palavra não precisa ser lida como oxítona, pois na língua japonesa não existe diferenciação entre paroxítonas e oxítonas. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, a animação não é um género, mas um meio, e no Japão produzem-se filmes animados com conteúdos variados, dentro de todos os géneros possíveis e imagináveis (comédia, terror, drama, ficção científica, erótico etc). Alguns animes, uma boa parte, possuem sua versão em mangá, os quadrinhos japoneses. Mangá quer dizer "figuras irresponsáveis", pelo humor e espirituosidade nelas contidas e em suas situações, desenvolvidas mais tarde numa estrutura de história em quadrinhos por Rakuten Kitazawa. Às vezes, pode-se encontrar o termo para designar os animes no mercado estrangeiro. Os animes e os mangás se destacam principalmente por seus olhos geralmente muito grandes, muito bem definidos, redondos ou rasgados, cheios de brilho e muitas vezes com cores chamativas, para que, desta forma, possam conferir mais emoção aos seus personagens. Animes podem ter o formato de series para a televisão, filmes ou OVAs. História [[Imagem:Hakujaden poster 2.jpg|thumb|Pôster de Hakujaden, A Lenda da Serpente Branca, primeiro longa-metragem em cores do pós-guerra. Hakujaden deu início a industrialização da produção animada do Japão.]] Com a ocupação dos Estados Unidos no fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial, muitos artistas japoneses tiveram contato com a cultura ocidental e, influenciados pela cultura pop dos Estados Unidos, desenhistas em início de carreira começaram a conhecer os quadrinhos e desenhos animados na sua forma moderna. Havia negociantes que contrabandeavam rolos de filmes americanos, desenhos da Disney e outros. Entre os principais artistas que se envolveram com a tal arte, estavam Osamu Tezuka, Shotaro Ishinomori e Leiji Matsumoto. Estes três jovens, mais tarde, foram consagrados no mercado de mangá. Na década de 1950, influenciados pela mídia que vinha do ocidente, diversos artistas e estúdios começaram a desenvolver projetos de animação experimental. Na época em que o mangá reinava como mídia nasceram os pioneiros animes de sucesso: Hakujaden (A Lenda da Serpente Branca) estreou em 22 de outubro de 1958, primeira produção lançada em circuito comercial da Toei Animation, divisão de animação da poderosa Toei Company e Manga Calendar, o primeiro animê especialmente feito para televisão, veiculado pela emissora TBS com produção do estúdio Otogi em 25 de junho de 1962, que teve duração de dois anos. thumb|Super Campeoes, Um exemplo de Anime Logo em seguida, em 1 de janeiro de 1963, é lançado Tetsuwan Atom, também conhecido como Astro Boy, baseado no mangá de Osamu Tezuka, já com a estética de personagens de olhos grandes e cabelos espetados vinda da versão impressa. Astro Boy acabou tornando-se o propulsor da maior indústria de animação do mundo, conquistando também o público dos Estados Unidos. Tezuka era um ídolo no Japão e sua popularidade lhe proporcionou recursos para investir em sua própria produtora, a Mushi Productions. Outras produtoras investiram nesse novo setor e nasceram clássicos do anime como Oitavo Homem (Eight Man), Super Dínamo (Paa Man), mas ainda com precariedade e contando com poucos recursos, diferente das animações americanas. Segundo Alexandre Nagado, "... em 1967 surge o primeiro anime com grande projeção fora do Japão, Speed Racer (Mahha Go Go Go, 1967), que apesar de produção pobre, se destacava por ângulos de cena inovadores e muita criatividade nas histórias. Não por acaso, virou sucesso no mundo inteiro e até hoje é muito cultuado. Neste ano estrearam 14 séries, sem contar os desenhos que já estavam em produção anteriormente. Dentre os clássicos daquele ano, A Princesa e o Cavaleiro (Ribbon no Kishi) e Fantomas (Ogon Batto) marcaram época também por suas trilhas sonoras de nível cinematográfico. No cinema, o número de produções era menor (apenas quatro em 1967), mas foi aumentando aos poucos. Na década de 1970, houve uma grande explosão de títulos. Além de animes para crianças pequenas (Kodomo) e outros para meninas (Shoujo), ocorreu também uma grande febre de desenhos com robôs gigantes (Mecha), graças ao sucesso de Mazinger Z (1972), criação do desenhista Go Nagai e grande sucesso entre o público infanto-juvenil. Com diversos títulos para serem vistos na televisão em episódios semanais, muitos sendo exportados para outros países e com algumas obras sendo lançadas nos cinemas, o animê mostrava que tinha chegado para ficar." Nos anos 70, a Tatsunoko Production, criador de Speed Racer, criou um título chamado Gatchaman, que no Ocidente foi chamado de Battle of the Planets, que fez sucesso, assim como o próprio Speed Racer, e foi um dos animes de grande sucesso no mundo. Características thumb|Gota d'água no rosto Os animes apresentam características bastante distintas, como o uso de uma direção de arte ágil, enquadramentos ousados, muito movimento de cena e a abordagem de temas variados, como por exemplo, ficção científica, aventura, terror, infantil, romance, etc. É bastante comum, mesmo nas produções infantis, se encontrar situações de humor adultas. Há também na animação japonesa grande presença de personagens bem-humorados, mesmo que alguns tenham uma conotação homossexual ou lésbica. As duas características são reflexos da cultura japonesa, onde não há muita distinção entre homossexuais com heteros. Mas fora deste contexto, como aqui no Ocidente, essas ações acabam por ser muitas vezes mal interpretadas, levando em muitos casos à censura e adaptação de personagens(o que torna o anime de certa forma chato de se assistir, pois o mudam tanto que não se reconhece mais este). Em muitas produções podemos conferir caracterizações exageradas de sinais visíveis de sentimentos. Alguns exemplos seriam: * Gota de água que aparece do lado do rosto do personagem representando constrangimento. * Dentes e chifres aparecendo repentinamente nos personagens representando raiva ou maldade. * Diminuição súbita do personagem representando vergonha. * Nervos estilizados na testa de um personagem, também representando raiva. Desenho de personagens right|thumb|Olho em estilo mangá. * Os olhos: geralmente muito grandes, muito bem definidos, redondos ou rasgados, cheios de brilho e muitas vezes com cores chamativas, como vermelhos, rosa, laranja, roxos, dourados ou simplesmente uma bolinha preta sob fundo branco. Essa técnica foi introduzida por Osamu Tezuka, para que, desta forma, pudesse conferir mais emoção aos seus personagens. São considerados uma das partes fundamentais e mais expressivas de um personagem, pois os olhos podem tomar várias formas e feitios, de modo a expressar o humor e a personalidade do personagem. Uma das características mais conhecidas do desenho japonês é o tamanho dos olhos. A razão mais provável dessa característica é a influência de desenhos antigos da Disney, e a crença japonesa de que "os olhos são a janela da alma". * O cabelo: há de todas as formas, tamanhos, volumes e penteados, nas meninas muitas vezes há fitas, laços e afins, e, claro, cores, que vão desde o rosa, ao vermelho, ao azul, verde e roxo. Existem séries que optam também por cores "reais", como preto, castanho, loiro, ruivo. Os garotos, geralmente, possuem cabelos "espetados"; há também muitos personagens masculinos de cabelos compridos, quase sempre com franja. * O corpo : na maioria das vezes, escultural, às vezes até demasiado escultural, e cheio de pormenores.(ou magro demais como alguns animes e mangás da CLAMP) * As roupas: sempre muito coloridas e com design cheio de imaginação. Muitos mostram um personagem sempre usando a mesma roupa, pois esse é um modo de caracterizá-lo. É também muito comum a utilização dos trajes tradicionais japoneses, como quimonos, independentemente do tipo de história. * A personalidade: os personagens costumam ter personalidades muito bem elaboradas, ricas, cheias com as mais diferentes e variadas características, independentemente de cada situação e personagem. * A voz: também é um elemento muito importante numa personagem. Estas são selecionadas de acordo com a personalidade dos personagens. Vozes muito poderosas, infantis, estridentes, harmoniosas ou cavernosas fazem parte do universo de qualquer anime, e os dubladores (ou seiyu) são alvos da admiração de muitos fãs. Classificação Por formato thumb|200px|prateleira com DVDs de Anime No Japão, os animes são lançados em três formatos: * Série de televisão: transmitido pela televisão aberta ou paga, e geralmente, com o fim da série há o lançamento do DVD ou VHS. Comparado com filmes e OVAs a qualidade da imagem pode ser muitas vezes menor por ter um orçamento distribuído em um grande número de episódios. Muitos títulos apresentam 13 ou 26 episódios com duração de 23 minutos. Na maioria das vezes, possuem créditos iniciais, créditos finais e cenas curtas que anunciam o início e o fim do intervalo comercial. * Filme: exibidos em cinemas e, mais tarde, lançados em DVD, ou, em alguns casos, em canais pagos. Geralmente apresentam a qualidade de vídeo e o orçamento mais alto. Muitos animes são unicamente lançados em filmes. No entanto, há casos em que os filmes são na verdade uma edição minimizada da série de televisão. * OVA ou OAV: sigla de Original Video Animation é o anime produzido para ser vendido em DVD e VHS e não para ser exibido na tevê como uma série. Assim como filme, depois de algum tempo, o OVA pode passar em canal fechado também. Normalmente são mais curtos que os filmes e possuem mais de um episódio. Géneros Há vários termos japoneses que definem gêneros tanto do anime como do mangá: * shoujo: são voltados para um público feminino jovem. ** shoujo-ai: romance entre personagens femininos. ** mahou shoujo: caracterizados por garotas com poderes mágicos. * shounen: são voltados para um público masculino jovem. ** shounen-ai: romance entre personagens masculinos. **mahou shounen:garotos com poderes magicos, este gênero foi criado depois de magical girl. * seinen: animes voltados para homens adultos. * josei: animes voltados para mulheres adultas. * kodomo: japonês para "criança", são voltados para crianças menores. * mecha: animes caracterizados por robôs gigantes. * ecchi: japonês para "indecente". O nome origina-se da leitura da letra H'' em inglês. Contém humor sexual bem moderado. * hentai: japonês para "tarado" ou "pervertido", usado para descrever animes pornográficos. No entanto, no Japão os termos usados são ''Poruno ou Ero. ** kemono (animais) ** futanari (hermafroditas) ** lolikon (crianças - adolescentes femininos) ** shotakon (crianças - adolescentes masculinos) ** yaoi (homossexualidade masculina) ** yuri (homossexualidade feminina) ** ero (adultos): no oriente Ero é conhecido como Hentai, assim Hentai é conhecido Ero. Os seguintes não são gêneros propriamente ditos, mas característica bastante presente em tais desenhos: * bishounen: japonês para "garoto bonito", termo geral que pode ser usado para descrever qualquer anime caracterizado por meninos e homens bonitos. * bishoujo: japonês para "garota bonita", termo geral que pode ser usado para descrever qualquer anime caracterizado por meninas e mulheres bonitas. Outros gêneros paralelos aos ocidentais são: aventura, ação, ficção científica, comédia, esporte, drama, fantasia e romance. Há ainda temas que se repetem várias vezes: colegiais, demônios, artes marciais, magia, terror. Relação entre animes e mangás O mais normal é que, quando um mangá alcança sucesso considerável de vendas no Japão, ele seja transformado em anime e se este também obtiver êxito, é traduzido e distribuído a outros países. Eventualmente, diversos produtos relacionados ao mesmo começam a ser produzidos, como jogos de videogame, bonecos e revistas. Porém, há também casos em que a ordem se inverte. Um exemplo disto é Neon Genesis Evangelion, cujo mangá foi produzido após o sucesso da série de tevê; Dragon Quest, que inicialmente era um jogo; e Pokémon (Pocket Monsters no Japão) que primeiro era um jogo, a partir do qual foi produzido um anime e depois um mangá. Influência O estilo dos animes já influencia a cultura ocidental e está presente também além desta. Por exemplo, a grife Cavalera já lançou uma coleção com alguns personagens clássicos, influências orientais e até mesmo citações de yaoi. A dupla Daft Punk produziu em parceria com Leiji Matsumoto e Kazuhisa Takenochi, animadores profissionais do Japão (que já fizeram animes como Digimon e Sailor Moon) o filme Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. A banda norte-americana Linkin Park também já fez referência a clássicos da animação japonesa como Gundam, além de ter todo um videoclipe, Breaking The Habit, produzido usando a técnica do anime. Por sua vez, Madonna criou um bloco inteiro dedicado ao mundo oriental em sua turnê Drowned World Tour. Em uma das canções são mostrados alguns animes hentais (picantes) nos telões da apresentação de 2001 da estrela. Além disso, em seu clipe, Jump (situado em Tóquio), a cantora ainda parece se fantasiar de Mello, personagem de Death Note. O Gorillaz foi outra banda que utilizou animes em seus clipes. E pode-se citar por fim, Britney Spears, com o clipe Break the Ice, todo produzido no estilo anime. Animações japonesas já receberam ou foram indicadas a vários prêmios internacionais. Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi recebeu o Oscar de melhor filme de animação em 2003 e 35 outros prêmios.The Internet Movie Database. Premiações para Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi. Visitado em 17 de março de 2009. Neste mesmo ano, o curta-metragem Atama Yama, de Koji Yamamura, recebeu o grande prêmio do Festival Internacional de Animação de Annecy na França e do Filmfest de Dresden, na Alemanha, além de ser indicado ao Oscar de melhor curta de animação.MOLINÉ, Alfons. O grande livro dos mangás. Editora JBC. São Paulo: 2004. p. 55 ISBN 85-87679-17-1The Internet Movie Database. Premiações para Atama-yama. Visitado em 17 de março de 2009. Este mesmo prêmio foi recebido em 2009 por Tsumiki no ie de Kunio Kato.The Internet Movie Database. Premiações para Tsumiki no ie. Visitado em 17 de março de 2009. Fãs de anime Com o crescente sucesso dos animes surgiu uma comunidade de fãs, tanto no Japão quanto fora dele, que se tornaram conhecidos como otakus e otomes. O próprio termo é alvo de discussões, pois no Japão o verbete possui conotação pejorativa. Muitos dos espectadores de anime não se consideram otakus preferindo fugir do rótulo controverso. * Otaku * Lista de animes * Americanime - Animação não-japonesa baseada na estética de animes e mangás. * Seiyu * Cosplay - Fãs que se vestem como seu personagens favoritos * Lista de convenções de anime * * ! Categoria:Animação Categoria:Cultura do Japão